In Love With My Best Friend
by OlicityQueen99
Summary: Both Oliver and Felicity know what they feel isn't just platonic, but how will they go about dealing with their 'feelings?
1. I Meant What I Said

-Oliver, Felicity and Diggle are in their new hideout after the Foundry was compromised in the events of 2x23-

The foundry was no longer safe. No longer a hideout for Team Arrow, as I liked to call us. Slade and his goons had compromised the foundry meaning we had to find another hideout. It felt like the beginning, before the undertaking, when we had crappy technology and out-of-date fire wares. My eyes burnt just staring at the tech we had to put up with, with Oliver being broke and all. Oliver had being trying to claim back Queen Consolidated with not much luck. But with a certain assistant district attorney on his side, his luck began to change.

It was quiet. There wasn't much to do with Slade being held in purgatory and Starling City in need of readjustment from the wrath of Slade. There was no obvious danger around, but Dig, Oliver, Roy and I still had to have open eyes. If it's something we have learnt during our time being undercover crime stoppers, the enemies are never evident.

"Earth to Felicity?" Oliver said glaring blankly at me.

"Sorry, what?" I replied exiting from my day-dream and inner monologue.

"Dig and I are going to grab a bite; I was asking you if you wanted to tag along."

I was a little famished... and a little stressed. Food seemed like the perfect resolution. "Oh yeah, sure. I'm so hungry."

I stood up from my favourite swivel chair, grabbed my purse and made an exit behind Oliver. I certainly wasn't used to not being right under Verdant, which was quite fitting actually because then we wouldn't have to go far just to get food. Sigh. I am certainly not one to adjust so easily to change. Maybe it's a female thing, because Oliver, Dig and Roy don't seem to have a problem. Or maybe it's just me. I don't know.

We arrived at Big Belly Burger, a team Arrow favourite.

"Guys, do you know where Roy is? He's been missing for three days now." I mentioned.

"He needs space. Thea's gone now. He needs time to heal."

It was silent for a bit. For the first time in forever, we could just relax. Not having to worry about eliminating bad guys, but just bond - like it was in the beginning. It was something I quite enjoyed.

We talked about the events of last week and how quickly Starling City was reclaiming its crowning glory.

"How's Laurel? I mean I haven't seen her in days and I was just wondering considering her father is in hospital and her sister's gone again."

"She's... dealing."

"Dealing? I wouldn't be able to deal. I mean if I was her I would be half way to the loony bin by now. I mean her mom's gone, her sister's gone, her dad's in hospital. It must be stressful for her."

Then remembering that Oliver suffered a worse fate with his mother being murdered, his dad being dead and his sister being gone too, I stopped talking and took a sip from my coke.

"Dig, you haven't said much." I glared at him. "What's on your mind?"

"I have something to tell you guys. About Lyla and I." He said.

"What? Is she okay?"

He had that little smirk on his face, but this time it was more noticeable than ever.

"She... she's pregnant." He said looking at Oliver and then to me.

"Oh my, there's going to be a John Diggle junior? Are you serious? That's great news! I'm so happy for you!" I squealed in excitement.

Oliver and Diggle both laughed softly at me.

"Congratulations man." Oliver said to Dig giving him a manly hug.

"Aunt Felicity." I muttered. "I love the sound of that... oh goodness is it a girl or a boy?"

Dig shrugged. "We don't know yet, and we don't want to know yet. We want it to be a surprise."

Dig got a text and looked down at his phone. "Ah, the wife calls. I got to go. I'll, uh, I'll catch up with you guys later."

He put down his bill onto the table and made a swift exit.

"So... a baby, huh. How exciting! I'm an only child so I've never really gotten to be around kid's a lot."

"You're an only child?" He asked.

"And here I thought you did your homework on me." I replied.

He grabbed a fry, dunked it in some ketchup and threw it in his mouth. He had a scruffier, edgier look now that he had no one to impress. He was no longer the CEO of a corporate company or son of a socialite turned political master. When he finished chewing he looked at me and said, "You are a mystery, Ms. Smoak."

"No I am not! I'm something of an open book. You're the tall, dark, handsome, mysterious hard-to-read, part time vigilante. Oh and by the way, those are the only words I could come up with to describe you!"

"You know everything about me."

"Not everything. What I know, I had to force out of you. You are a very secluded person, Mr. Queen."

"Do you really think that?" he asked.

"I know that." I sipped some of my coke. "But, five years on an island can really change a person. I'm not sure if I can even survive one."

"I'm trying to be more open, you know?" he grabbed some more fries and chewed on them softly.

"I know."

Then his phone rang.

"Laurel?"

I looked down at the mention of her name, feeling kind of embarrassed. The man I was so deeply infatuated with was talking on the phone to the woman _he _was once so infatuated with. And I was pretty sure he still was. I didn't say anything though.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He hung up. "We have to go."

We paid for our food and then we left. When we got to the hospital we found that Detective Lance's condition had deteriorated.

"I can't do this by myself Ollie." She said tearfully. "I can't lose him. I can't keep losing people."

"I know. I know." He said as he put both is arms around her and laid her head onto his shoulder. "You're not alone. You have me. You have us."

I took this as the cue to exit. I didn't say goodbye, mainly because I hadn't even said hello and Laurel hadn't even acknowledged I was there. I felt like the third wheel. More precisely, like a ghost.

I took a cab home. As soon as I got home I changed into my pyjamas, even though it was like 5pm.

I took out my tub favourite Ben and Jerry's ice-cream Cookie Dough, put on 10 Things I Hate About You and snuggled into my cosy fleece blanket.

Thousand things were on my mind but I could only focus on one.

Oliver.

Oliver and I have a very complex relationship. He is my best friend, who I'm in love with, which is a massive cliché because I don't even think he loves me back.

The words, "He took the wrong woman" and "I love you, do you understand?" where on an on-going loop in my tiny little brain. I knew it was a fake-out, but I still clung onto the hope that somewhere deep, deep down inside he meant it, even the slightest bit. But I could never be sure. Of course it was necessary to the plan. Of course I'm seriously misreading is intentions. But if somewhere, somehow, Oliver feels the same way, and then he has to know how I _really_ feel. I don't want to ruin our strictly platonic relationship, but I can't help it if I'm in love with him.

There was a sudden knock on my door.

I looked through the peephole and saw Oliver. I quickly let my now curly hair down and let him in. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Ditto." He replied entering my abode. "Why did you leave the hospital?"

I shut the door behind him and followed him into the main living area. "I had no reason to be there."

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused. "What for?"

"That Laurel and I..." He started.

"No it's fine, really. Plus this is the only time they're showing 10 Things I Hate About You again. Clueless is next."

He laughed.

"So how is Det. Lance?"

He grimaced, "His condition is deteriorating so fast. They don't think he'll make it passed next week."

"Oh, my. That's terrible."

"Yeah." He said looking at me. "Do you mind if I crash on your couch for tonight?"

I swallowed. "Make yourself right at home."

I watched him awkwardly sit on my couch.

"May I ask why you need to crash here when you have a whole Palace just downtown?"

He shrugged. "Sold all the furniture, remember?" He told me. "It was either here, Laurel's or Dig's. You seemed like the best option."

*swoon*

"Well, I'm not complaining." I smiled. "Oh the bathroom is just down that corridor, the first door on the right. I left a girly mess in there so please don't judge me. If you want anything to eat, there are some microwaveable beef steaks in the fridge and there's microwaveable popcorn too. I'm pretty sure there's some microwaveable Mac and Cheese somewhere in there too... that's if I haven't ate it... but anyway the point is there's food - in the fridge."

"Got it." He grinned.

"I can't cook." I said awkwardly as I placed my hands on my waist. Then realising I was in my really short pyjama shorts, and placing my hands on my waist was drawing too much attention down there, I crossed my arms again.

"What movie is this again?" He said staring emotionlessly at the TV screen.

I shyly uttered, "10 Things I Hate About You."

He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm."

"Oh come on." I said sitting beside him. "This is one of favourite movies from the late 90's."

"It seems pretty stupid." He laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I nudged him playfully.

We sat there watching the movie in silent for a few seconds.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" He replied.

I turned to face him. "Barry came out of his coma."

"When?" He said looking confused.

"Last night. I got a call from Caitlin and Cisco, but he has Post Traumatic Amnesia which the doctor says might wear off as time progresses. If it doesn't then it'll kind of suck because I really kind of liked him and maybe he really kind of liked me... well I know he did because he asked me to go out some time. I hope he remembers me."

"You are not someone anyone can forget."

"I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult."

"A compliment of course." He replied quickly as our eyes met. He stared at me, smiling.

I imitated his smile and laughed a little, "What?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

We sat there still gazing for at least ten whole seconds.

"Uh..." I shook my head and finally turned away towards the television.

He reached to my face and put his hand my cheek, then he turned my face towards him. As our eyes met once again, he could see the confusion in my facial expression. "Oliver-..."

"I _did _mean it."

What? What did he mean?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I quizzed nervously. "Oliver. _I don't understand_."

"I meant what I said; when I said that I loved you."

My heart stopped then turned to stone. I could no longer feel my blood circulating as my veins went cold. There was a sudden feeling in my stomach. Like thousands of tiny punches.

_Oliver Queen loves me. Me. Not __**Laurel**__. Not __**Sara**__. __**Me**__._

I didn't know what to think.


	2. We Need A Resolution, Part I

At that point, I could do anything _but _smile.

I closed my eyes expecting a kiss... or something, but it all felt too good to be true so I quickly opened my eyes again sharply and stood up.

"I think I'm done for tonight, now I'm going to wash off. Then I'm going to go to bed. So... goodnight."

I rushed away awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't stop me to 'talk'.

I didn't _want _to talk. Obviously I had issues, I mean I just willingly missed the chance to make out with my ex-billionaire, unbelievably handsome best-friend-whom-I-secretly-really-was-madly-in-love-with.

I made it into my bathroom, without being stopped that is, and it looked oddly untidier than I had originally left it.

"Huh..." I said scanning the counter top which had endless amounts of lip liners, lipsticks, eye shadows, makeup palettes, foundations, powders, concealers, mascaras, eyelashes etc.

I took two handfuls of my stuff and threw them into my makeup bag attempting to clear up to avoid Oliver seeing how much makeup I wear.

I grabbed a makeup wipe and erased some of the makeup I had on, to make me look more natural and fresh faced.

"Come on, Felicity**.**" I said to the reflection on the mirror.

I looked down the hallway where I could see Oliver seated facing with his back towards me.

I exited the bathroom fast, and attempted to tiptoe to my bedroom attempting to avoid being seen by him.

"Er, Felicity?"

**_Shit_**.

I forgot Oliver has super good hearing. Well duh, he's _The Arrow_.

I put my feet on the ground and turned around. "Oliver..."

"It's only 6pm." He smiled.

Oh, God.

"Right... I honestly thought it was at least eight." I said blushing. "My bad."

He didn't say anything he just sat there looking at me. "Someday we're going to have to talk about this, _Felicity._"

The way he said my name was different.

Different than before.

Maybe it was the way I heard it that was different.

Because this time I _knew _he felt the same way as I did.

"And I was kind of hoping that wouldn't be today or right now." I replied. "Or ever."

"Then tell me you don't feel the same way." He stood up, and then walked slowly around the couch, heading towards me. "Tell me what I feel is just a delusion. Tell me that I'm crazy to be so crazy about you."

I swallowed. "I can't."

"Why not?" He continued to walk.

I sighed. I didn't say anything. When he finally got only a few inches away from me, I said suddenly intimidated, "Because it would be a _lie_."

Then there was that awkward silence again, where I was just staring at him and vice versa... blah blah blah.

My door bell rang.

Literally saved by the bell.

Unhesitant, I stormed past him and made my way to my front door.

"Pizza delivery for Ms...Swan?" The pizza delivery guy said looking down at the receipt.

I recognise that voice...

I looked up and that's when I saw him.

"Felicity?" He gasped.

"Oh my God." I said, so shell shocked, to my high school '_sweetheart_' whom I'd had 0 communication with for about 7 years. "Dylan."

"Are you married?" He raised his eyebrows. "Because I remember Felicity _Smoak_"

Whilst a gazillion flashbacks flooded my mind and memories and long tried to forget resurfaced, I answered, "Eh no. I use a different name when ordering things because I have a very dangerous job... and it often requires a fraudulent identity." It really didn't. I just felt cool, kind of like James Bond, having a fake identity.

"I thought you went to MIT... unless you're like a spy now."

"And I thought you went to Harvard? But I guess that's not the case since you're delivering my pizza right now..." I said sarcastically.

Oliver walked besides me just in time to hear my remark to Dylan. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No... He's just... an old **_friend_**."

"No way. You're hooking up with Oliver Queen now?"

"Obviously not your concern." I put on a smile as I took some money from my pocket and handed it to him at the same time I took the pizza. "You have a good night, Dylan."

"Felicity, can we talk some time? We need to –"

"No, Dylan, we don't need to do anything. I'll see you around, preferably not though. Goodnight."

I slammed the door and exhaled. I handed Oliver the pizza, and walked into the lounge feeling overwhelmed. I felt like I was going to pop, like a tiny little bubble. My temperature rose a little as I tried to find the air to breathe properly.

_Oh my God._

How are you supposed to react? When you see that one asshole you hoped to forget. That douche who I trusted so dearly, with my life by the way, but broke my heart.

Ugh.

Suddenly I regretted ordering that pizza – which is shocking because I do **love** my pizza. I regretted being 'saved' by the bell.

"Who was that?"

_Oh no one, Oliver, just the __**jerk**__ I once cared about who pretended to care about me just to __**humiliate**__ me in front of all his __**popular**__ friends._

"An old friend."

"I'm guessing your relationship didn't end very 'friendly'."

"We dated - back in high school. He is someone I've been trying to forget for like... forever." I laughed it off.

But he wasn't buying it. "Ah..."

He decided to change the subject, which was great because I honestly think I could go on talking about Dylan Gregory without puking or feeling repulsed in any way.

"Pizza?"


	3. We Need A Resolution, Part II

"Roy?" I called out as I peeped through the dusty window. I wiped a bit of the soot-like dirt off the window to get a clearer view. "Eurgh"

I moved to the other side of the door trying to find a cleaner window to look through.

There I was, wearing my favourite heels standing outside Roy Harper's house trying to telepathically summon him out without much luck. I highly doubted he was even _inside _the house, but I still tried. Oliver and Dig both thought it was normal for Roy to disappear like that, but I didn't. I had no trace of him. Maybe just a few snapshots of him on traffic cameras but that was it. My first guess was that he was hiding at his home.

"Okay, I'm seriously creeped out right now." I looked through the window on the door.

"Felicity?" A voice said behind me, frightening me.

"Roy!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I inhaled, "You disappeared... I was worried. Where have you been?"

Ignoring my question, he took out some keys from his pocket and walked up the porch stairs. He put the keys in the keyhole and unlocked the door. He let me enter first and then closed the door behind himself.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"Lie? I didn't lie. What did I lie about?" I said growing more nervous as the moment went by.

"I went to Sin. She told me about the whole hulk-mode/mirakuru zombie phase I went through and didn't remember. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Okay, Roy. We were in the middle of a war against Slade Wilson. Sorry I didn't find it appropriate to tell you that you nearly killed your own girlfriend."

He suddenly grimaced. "Thea's gone... wait, I tried to kill her?"

"Let's not go into that right now." I quickly avoided the question. "Come home, Roy. It's not safe for you to be here alone."

"What's left of the foundry anyway?" he scoffed. "I highly doubt Oliver even needs me right now."

I shrugged. "We do need you. Because like it or not, you are apart of a team." I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Team Arrow."

"I'll come back... I just... I just need some space right now. You understand?"

I nodded, even though I didn't entirely agree or understand why. "Sure. You know where we are, alright?"

I left and went back to our new hideout where I found Oliver organising his arrows.

"Need some help?" I offered.

He swivelled around to face me, "its okay. Where have you been?"

"I went to see Roy."

"How is he?"

"More distant than usual I have to say. He almost resembles you."

He let out a little smile. Then he said, "It's not safe still. I don't like you going out on your own."

"Unless you want to be my 24-hour personal bodyguard..." I said. "Come on, Oliver. I really don't need that much protection; I mean you have bigger things to worry about."

"It just makes me nervous, that's all."

I put my bag down, took off my coat and picked up out of his infamous arrows and stared at it for a second. "Huh... maybe one day I'll be able to shoot one of these."

"Maybe one day I can teach you." He stood up. He picked up his bow and gently took the arrow from my hand.

He lifted the bow, put the arrow in and drew it. He aimed for the wall across the room, and then let go.

He made it look so effortless.

"Your turn." He handed me the bow.

I attempted to take it with one hand but it was way heavier than I had anticipated.

"Oh God, It's heavy."

He grinned and helped me hold it. "You need to be relaxed."

He put my hand properly onto the bow and made me adjust my posture. He was standing on my left, he had his right arm around me and his hand was over mine on the bow. He had his left arm on my other side, enclosing me between his arms.

He made it difficult to think about archery when he was standing so unbelievably close to me I could feel his infrared radiation radiating onto me. Being this close gave me goosebumps. I could feel the hairs on my arms and legs shift from being horizontal to vertical. I felt his fairly warm breath breathing onto my neck. Then he whispered into my ear. " Good... You need to set your eye on a target."

"Ollie?"

Oliver quickly pulled back at the sound of Laurel's voice.

"Laurel... what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

Wow. _How rude_. Not even a 'Hi'. Hello? _Am I invisible_?

"Hi Laurel." I said.

"Oh, Felicity - Hi. I didn't expect you to be here."

I raised my eyebrows, feeling slightly offended. "Me? Oh I'm always here. I've been here for about a year and a half now."

"Right." She smiled. A smile only I knew was fictitious. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Oliver said, waiting for her to tell him whatever she wanted to tell him.

She stared at me, waiting for me to leave.

"Oh right. Felicity, get out. You're not needed here." I joked, leaving the room awkwardly.

I went outside and sat by the kerb. Damn, if only Dig weren't so damn busy all the time. I mean it's not his fault really. Husband/fatherly duties call, even though the baby isn't born yet.

_My life sucks_

That's what I thought as I sat by the roadside staring at the floor. I hardly had any friends anymore because keeping a secret like this sort of just takes over your whole life. I mean, I didn't even know what to do with my life anymore. Dig has Lyla and the baby, Oliver has virtually everyone and me... nothing.

I had to stop being so sucked in this 'Arrow' business.

_Maybe my close friend Kimberley would want to talk_... after months of neglect? – I think not.

_Maybe I should get a new job..._

_Maybe I should start dating..._

The door opened. "I'll talk to you later, Laurel."

Laurel then kissed him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight, Ollie." Then she left, just like she arrived – pretending I wasn't there.

"Sorry." Oliver apologised on her behalf.

"I'm used to it." I smiled. "Being an IT girl... life can disappoint sometimes. Sometimes I wish I was something more interesting and exotic, like a stripper. Maybe then I wouldn't be non-existent to the real world."

"You're not invisible to me, Felicity" He smiled.

We made our way back inside and then he said, "Hey, _Can we talk?_"

Just the question I was hoping he would never ask.

"Sure, about what? About how the Starling City Stars _lost_ to the Gotham Giants last night? Oh, yeah. That was a disappointment" I started to ramble. "Man, I really thought Yakovlev was going to make the homerun."

"You watch Baseball?" He said with his face all screwed up and confused.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He grinned once again then he grimaced. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Really? Because I really don't have anything else to talk about I mean, do you? What else could we possibly talk about? There's nothing else to talk about" I continued to ramble.

"Yeah, I mean the fact that I said that I loved you... and you sort of said it back."

"Look, Oliver, you were right." I told him. "Being together... it would be bad, very bad. I don't want to be used as leverage against you, putting you in impossible situations. I care about you too much."

"I know." He said softly, almost surrendering. "I know. But Felicity, I can't help how I feel about you. I just want a straight answer. Tell me if you feel the same way."

"I do. God, I do. But we can't." I said suddenly becoming a little teary-eyed. "I think I've loved you since, 'Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen'."

He moved in closer to me. "Then what's the problem?"

"We're too different. I mean I'm that awkward blonde IT girl and you're that billionaire –"

"– Ex-billionaire."

"– Ex-billionaire hunk that all the pretty rich girls chase after."

"You know I don't care about that."

I shrugged. Then I said really quickly, "Plus you still have feelings for Laurel."

That sure seemed to take him by surprise. He jerked backwards a little and screwed his face up as to say I said something to offend him. "What?"

"Oliver." I tried my hardest to smile. "She's the love of your life. She is clearly still in love with you too I mean she basically hates me because she thinks you and I are more than just –"

I was suddenly stopped before I could finish my rambling.

When Oliver kissed me.

"– friends."


End file.
